De Burke
by Misila
Summary: Belvina no sabe dónde quedó la joven decidida y orgullosa que fue. Tampoco sabe si algún día será algo más que la mujer débil y temerosa en que se ha convertido. Lo único que sabe es que pertenece a su marido.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de septiembre: gore_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

**_De Burke_**

o—o

El inicio es variable, pero la rutina es siempre igual. Y las preguntas que vienen después, idénticas.

_¿Cuándo empezó? ¿Cuándo terminará? ¿Por qué lo hace?_

Belvina llora, grita de pura desesperación y golpea las paredes hasta que tiene la garganta despellejada por dentro y los nudillos en carne viva. Se hiere porque cree que, de alguna manera, el sufrimiento que se provoque ella es placer que le quita a Herbert.

Cuando se cansa de hacerse daño se levanta y camina hacia el baño para mirarse en el espejo. Y, aunque reconoce el cabello negro y ondulado de su padre y los ojos verdes de su madre, no encuentra nada de la persona que era antes de casarse. Esas ojeras, esas mejillas enrojecidas por el llanto, esos cardenales, no son de Belvina Black. Es imposible que pertenezcan a ella.

Claro que la persona que le devuelve la mirada desde el pulido cristal tampoco es ella. Es Belvina _Burke_. Es la mujer en que ella misma decidió convertirse cuando se negó a deshonrar a su padre más de lo que ya lo había deshonrado su hermano Phineas. Es una mujer pequeña, temblorosa e incapaz de hacer algo más que compadecerse de sí misma.

Es la forma de desahogarse preferida de su marido.

o—o

_**25 de junio de 1904**_

Belvina va a fiestas de la alta sociedad mágica. Sonríe como debe hacerlo una dama y, aunque piensa más de lo que, según Herbert, debe hacer, no lo demuestra. Mira a las esposas de los amigos de su marido y se pregunta si sus expresiones alegres son máscaras tan bien puestas como la de ella.

Lleva tres meses casada con Herbert. No terminó su séptimo curso en Hogwarts por las prisas del señor Burke para contraer matrimonio con ella; además, el hombre decía –y dice– que no necesita los EXTASIS para nada. Está casada con él y eso es suficiente; no tiene que poseer ningún título.

Cuando nota que alguien la mira durante más segundos de lo normal, se excusa cortésmente y va al baño y se echa aún más maquillaje para ocultar el cardenal de la mejilla; no debe permitir que nadie sepa que tras esa fachada de felicidad se esconde un ser tan débil como él.

Vuelve, sonriendo de nuevo, pero algo en la mirada de Herbert la hace comprender que ha fallado. No obstante, su marido entrelaza su brazo con el suyo y la pasea por toda la sala, más como un perro que como una persona. Belvina no puede evitar empezar a temblar; ni siquiera sabe en qué se ha equivocado en esta ocasión.

Lo descubre cuando se desaparecen en casa. No inmediatamente; lo primero que hace Herbert es darle una bofetada que resuena en la enorme mansión. Belvina se muerde el labio y nota el sabor de la sangre en la boca.

—Lestrange te estaba mirando—escupe su marido con rabia—. ¿Por qué?

Belvina retrocede un paso, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Me…me estaba mirando? No me he dado cuenta—está mintiendo. Por supuesto que ha notado los penetrantes ojos azules del hombre clavados en ella; eso ha sido lo que la ha movido a excusarse para disimular el moretón.

Herbert se da cuenta de su mentira.

—Ya, claro. ¿Desde cuándo, eh?

—¿Desde cuándo qué?

—Desde cuándo es tu amante.

Belvina se muerde el labio de nuevo, sin importarle que le duela. La sola idea es ridícula. Sus únicas experiencias con el sexo han ocurrido de la mano de su marido, y lo detesta tanto que jamás se le ocurriría hacerlo. Salvo cuando él la obliga a ello.

—No es mi amante—replica.

Herbert ríe. No es un sonido agradable.

—Mentirosa—la insulta, antes de abofetearla de nuevo.

Belvina actúa por puro instinto. Sabe lo que va a ocurrir y no quiere. Retrocede y echa a correr hacia la escalera, sin importarle que no haya forma de huir en los pisos superiores de la mansión. No sólo teme el dolor. Odia el hecho de que Herbert disfrute pegándole casi tanto como obligándola a abrirse de piernas para él.

Su marido la alcanza a mitad de la escalera. La agarra del pelo, clavándole las uñas en el cuero cabelludo, y la obliga a mirarlo. Belvina trata de liberarse, pero notar la otra mano de Herbert empezando a apretar su garganta la disuade de seguir intentándolo.

—Suéltame—suplica.

Herbert chasquea la lengua mientras niega con la cabeza. Pese a que su expresión muestra un profundo disgusto, las comisuras de sus labios están curvadas hacia arriba. Le gusta hacer daño.

—No lo entiendes, _Bel_—Belvina odia escuchar ese diminutivo de sus labios, y sabe que Herbert lo utiliza precisamente porque es consciente de ello—. Te casaste conmigo. Eres mía, y de nadie más. Y tienes que aprender a comportarte.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tú?—Belvina no sabe de dónde saca el valor para replicarle a su marido, pero lo hace—. Muchas noches no vienes—se guarda de decirle que esas noches duerme más tranquila—. Sé que las pasas con esas fulanas tuyas.

—Pero a ti te he traído aquí—replica Herbert. En sus ojos, azules y crueles, se adivina una ira creciente—. Vives en esta casa y tienes otras tres por si te cansas. Gracias a mí te codeas con brujos que ni siquiera se dignarían a mirarte de otra manera. Tienes tres elfos domésticos a tu entera disposición y te he abierto una cuenta en Gringotts para que te compres lo que quieras…

»Y aun así te atreves a quejarte. Pagué una millonada a tu padre cuando aceptó mi oferta para que accediera a que me casara con su hija… y no estás contenta—le tira de pelo y Belvina no puede reprimir un gemido de dolor.

—Me haces daño.

Herbert sonríe.

—Claro que te hago daño. Es la única forma que aprendas, niña desagradecida.

Belvina intenta liberarse. Aferra la muñeca de la mano que aprieta su garganta y le clava las uñas con todas sus fuerzas. Herbert suelta un grito que tiene más sorpresa que dolor, pero la suelta. Sin embargo, no logra mantener el equilibrio y cae escaleras abajo.

Pese a que apenas son doce escalones, Belvina se queda sin respiración cuando llega al suelo. Aturdida, intenta incorporarse. Herbert baja las escaleras y se agacha junto a ella. Sacude la cabeza con desaprobación. Belvina retrocede, pero el hombre la coge de la cintura, impidiéndole apartarse.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Igual que Dianne…—una oleada de terror invade a Belvina al escuchar ese nombre—. Pero no quiero que acabes como ella. Haré de ti una buena esposa.

—No… No vas…—Belvina le da un puñetazo en el pecho, pero no logra hacer mucho con su escasa fuerza. Herbert la coge del pelo y la obliga a levantase.

—Arriba—ordena.

Guiada por su marido, Belvina avanza ante él hasta el dormitorio principal. Su pánico aumenta por momentos, y cuando llegan a la habitación y Herbert suelta su pelo momentáneamente no puede evitar intentar salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, el hombre agita su varita y la manda volando hacia la cama, y antes de que pueda moverse sus muñecas están atadas al cabecero de madera, tan apretadas que le hacen daño en la piel.

—Suéltame, por favor—suplica. Ahora, Belvina teme no saber qué va a ocurrir. Es la primera vez que Herbert hace algo así.

—No—Herbert se sienta en el borde de la cama y le aparta un mechón de pelo a su esposa con la varita—. No quiero que te ocurra lo que a Dianne… Tú sí tienes arreglo. Y lo conseguiré.

Belvina no logra encontrar su voz para suplicarle que no le haga nada. Todo lo que puede hacer es intentar sin éxito contener las lágrimas y no mostrar un miedo que ya es más que evidente.

Herbert traza una línea recta, vertical, sobre el vestido de la joven, cortando limpiamente la tela. Lo hace desvanecerse, junto a la ropa interior, con un movimiento de su varita y sonríe. Belvina se traga la bilis que sube por su garganta al ver el deseo en los ojos de su marido mientras la mira, pero no se mueve cuando nota las manos del hombre sobre su piel. Cierra los ojos, comprendiendo lo que viene ahora y deseando, ya no que Herbert cambie de idea, sino que sea rápido y no le haga mucho daño.

Sin embargo, un dolor agudo en el estómago obliga a Belvina a abrir los ojos. La joven descubre un corte pequeño, limpio, justo por debajo del ombligo, y la sangre roja, que ya empieza a correr, contrastando con su pálida piel. Herbert lo observa con deleite.

—Duele, ¿verdad?—sus ojos azules se encuentran con los verdes de Belvina. Pasea el dedo índice de la mano con la que no sujeta la varita por la herida, manchándolo de sangre—. Mira—se lo muestra, sonriendo, y acto seguido se lo chupa. Belvina siente que vomitar no sería suficiente para expulsar el horror que la invade. Nuevas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos—. Compréndelo, cariño, y será más fácil para todos. Te he dado todo lo que ves a tu alrededor. No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada. En todo caso, deberías estar agradecida de que te haya escogido a ti—la varita de Herbert se acerca a la garganta de Belvina—. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Estás loco—masculla ella, y se muerde el labio, temiendo ya las consecuencias de esas dos palabras.

Herbert abre mucho los ojos, fingiendo sorpresa, pero Belvina comprende que lo ha ofendido. Se revuelve en un intento de soltarse, pero sólo consigue hacerse daño en las muñecas y un puñetazo de su marido en el estómago.

—¿Loco?—repite—. No te atrevas—gruñe, en voz baja—. No te atrevas a llamarme loco. Eres una desagradecida y una puta, permitiendo que te mire el maldito Lestrange.

—¡No es mi culpa!—protesta Belvina, olvidando por un momento su miedo—. ¡No es mi culpa que me miren, maldita sea! ¡Si tanto te molesta, igual deberías dejarlo ciego a él en lugar de…!

—_Crucio_.

Belvina preferiría decenas de cortes, miles de bofetones, cualquier cosa, antes que eso. Su espalda se arquea y sus entrañas arden como si por sus venas corriera metal fundido en lugar de sangre. Es consciente de que grita, pero ni siquiera lo escucha. La habitación ha quedado reducida a un borrón, y Herbert no es más que una sombra que la observa impasible. Una que le está haciendo más daño del que nadie le ha hecho jamás.

Y para. Belvina se queda desmadejada en la cama, sin fuerzas para moverse. Está llorando y ya no es capaz de intentar evitarlo. Sólo quiere despertar de esa pesadilla que empezó el día de su matrimonio. Sus sollozos resuenan en la habitación, acompañando a la respiración acelerada de Herbert.

—¿Lo entiendes, cielo?—susurra, y por un momento casi parece que la está arrullando—. Eres mía porque pagué por ti. Como una puta cara, pero para siempre. Puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera y no debes quejarte. ¿Me has entendido?

Belvina sacude la cabeza, aturdida. No, no lo entiende. Lo único que entiende es que no quiere que Herbert siga haciéndole daño.

—Responde—ordena él. La joven no tiene que mirar para saber que le ha hecho otro corte en la base del cuello. Suelta un gemido de dolor.

—Para—suplica.

Otro corte, más profundo y más doloroso, en el costado.

—Responde—repite Herbert. Belvina intenta alzar la cabeza, pero su marido vuelve a perder la paciencia y le hace un corte en el pecho—. No me hagas seguir—le advierte.

—Lo entiendo—musita Belvina con un hilo de voz. Está demasiado agotada y dolorida para sentirse humillada. Lo único que quiere es que Herbert la deje a solas con su impotencia. Lo único que quiere es que la deje.

Lo único que quiere es dejarse morir para que acabe todo.

Herbert le acaricia el pelo negro.

—Así me gusta, Bel—se inclina sobre ella y la besa en los labios. Belvina no se mueve, al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que su marido está desabrochándose los pantalones.

Forcejea con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, intentando aflojar las cuerdas que sujetan sus muñecas. No quiere. Ya se siente demasiado denigrada. No quiere que su marido le haga olvidar de esa manera que alguna vez tuvo dignidad, que alguna vez se juró no dejarse pisotear por nadie.

—No quiero—ruega, y se le quiebra la voz—. Hoy no, por favor.

Herbert aprieta la herida de su costado con un dedo, haciendo que a Belvina se le escape un grito de dolor.

—Te estabas portando bien, cariño. No lo estropees ahora.

Belvina deja de moverse. Se queda quieta y deja que Herbert haga con ella lo que le plazca, mordiéndose la lengua para no protestar ante la brusquedad con que la trata su marido. Ni siquiera se mueve cuando el hombre termina y disuelve sus ataduras y le da permiso para ir a curarse las heridas.

Se queda toda la noche despierta, demasiado dolorida para dormir, demasiado agotada para moverse, escuchando la respiración de Herbert a su lado y odiándolo más a cada segundo que pasa.

No quiere seguir ahí. Quiere ir a un lugar en el que no tenga que temer a la persona con la que convive, donde la traten como a una persona y no como a una mascota. Quiere huir de Herbert.

Pero no puede. No puede y nunca podrá. Belvina es de Herbert Burke.

o—o

_**5 de febrero de 1905**_

Matthias Burke es pequeño, llorón y muy comilón. Tiene el cabello oscuro de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre. Las manos chiquititas y arrugadas, apenas capaces de cerrarse en torno al delgado meñique de su progenitora. Las orejas un tanto más grandes de lo habitual.

Matthias es el primogénito de Herbert y Belvina Burke. Será el heredero de muchas mansiones, inmensas extensiones de tierra y una gran cámara de Gringotts llena hasta los topes. Será el orgullo de su padre, de quien aprenderá cómo ser todo un hombre.

O eso cree Herbert.

Belvina no piensa dejar que el único resquicio de felicidad que ha conseguido colarse en la perpetua pesadilla que es su vida se convierta en un monstruo. No permitirá que el hijo al que ha llevado durante meses en su vientre se parezca al canalla que lo engendró la misma noche que doblegó por completo la voluntad de su mujer.

Observa con ternura a su hijo, que se ha quedado dormido en sus brazos. Le da un beso en la frente y acaricia su manita, y por primera vez en meses su sonrisa no es una farsa.

Sin embargo, cuando escucha los pasos de Herbert acercarse por el pasillo su expresión se torna seria de nuevo. Vuelve a tener miedo. Su marido ha sido cuidadoso con ella desde que descubrió su embarazo –si es que se puede dar una paliza con cuidado–, pero ahora que el cuerpo de Belvina no alberga ninguna vida además de la suya, no será condescendiente con su esposa.

Herbert entra en la habitación y dedica una breve mirada al bulto que reposa en los brazos de la joven. Antes lo ha visto, pero no ha estado más de cinco minutos con Matthias porque tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Belvina se alegra. No quiere que se acerque a su hijo.

—Tengo que hablar contigo—dice el hombre, acercándose a ella. Instintivamente, Belvina pega a Matthias a su pecho y se encoge; apenas han pasado tres horas desde que ha dado a luz y no es capaz de relajarse. Siente que le pueden quitar a su hijo en cualquier momento.

—¿Qué?—inquiere en voz baja.

—Es sólo que tengo que asegurarme de que no eres como Dianne—Herbert clava sus fríos ojos azules en su esposa—. Ella se fue cuando nació nuestro hijo. Y creo que sabes que acabó mal.

Belvina se estremece. Por supuesto que lo sabe. Dos años antes de que su padre la comprometiera con Herbert, el mundo mágico se estremeció cuando encontraron a la entonces señora Burke, Dianne Shafiq, muerta en un bosque de Gales. Al hijo de la mujer y Herbert jamás lo encontraron. Fue eso lo que hizo que Belvina temiera su compromiso, pero se convenció de que, si no habían podido inculpar a Herbert, es porque él no mató a su esposa.

Ahora sabe que no es así. Que Dianne acabó mal por intentar huir de la pesadilla en la que está sumida Belvina. Y que a ella le ocurrirá lo mismo si sigue sus pasos.

—No tengo intención de irme—asegura con la voz temblorosa.

Y, por desgracia, es verdad.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No sé si he hecho bashing a Herbert Burke o no, porque, realmente, no sabemos nada de él. Pero nunca me ha gustado su nombre, y cuando me lo imaginé con Belvina... no podía quitarme esta idea de la pareja de la cabeza. Aunque lo cierto es que creo que la mayoría de matrimonios del árbol genealógico de los Black no estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

Respecto a Belvina, Herbert y Matthias... En el árbol genealógico de los Black sale que este matrimonio tuvo tres hijos, dos niños y una niña, aunque nunca se dice el nombre de dichos hijos. Así que para mí son Matthias, Ernest y Adelaide.

Y creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir. Os toca a vosotros. ¿Qué os ha parecido?


End file.
